Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 6 - Getting The Treasure and Making Henry Much Better
Here is part six of the inspiration of SonicandKnuckles and OneWelshSheep, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Transcript: *(Thomas dodges George's fireballs until George stops firing at him and gives him skull platforms instead. Thomas shoots them to stop and flies after George while he collects a green lum and swings across two purple lums, climbs up a bone covered platform, dodges George's fireballs, jumps on a floating platform, jumping on three more platforms, dodging George's fireballs, shooting more skull platforms, just he did before, jumping to collect the green lum, shooting a skull, before plummeting into the spiky pit below, and jumping back out, shoots more skulls that George hits for him before he defeats by reaching out George, who vanishes and dissapears. As he slowly rounds the corner, Thomas comes into a strange area with lots of treasure owned by James and hidden by George, as he approaches it, and smiles with glee) *Thomas: Yeesss! Unbelieveable... It's gold! (a hand knocks a coin onto the ground, causing it to roll toward and around Thomas, forcing him to look down at it and pick it up) Hmm? (notices George behind him) *George: You have defeated me! My treasure is your's. Take whatever you want. (holds out a hand full of coins) *Thomas: I want the treasure! (flips the coin and grabs it. It transports him to an island where he and Emily are in swimsuits, sitting on a beach towel. Thomas and Emily decide to create some children. That means it's the end where Thomas and Emily are sunbathing, having transformed into both trolls with two sons and a daughter) Ugh... No treasure for me. (drops the coin, but is transported back to the Marshes away from the Cave of Nightmares, and is woken up by the shake of George's elixir) *George: You made the right decission. For your trouble... (Thomas looks around) You deserve this! (Thomas gasps and holds the life potion) This is the Elixir of Life. Keep and guard it preciously. *Thomas: Thank you! (runs back to the Menhir Hills through another exit, and arrives to give Henry the Elixir of Life, but walks up to him) Here, Henry... Here's your Elixir. *Henry: Thanks, little buddy! (drinks the life potion, and smiles when he feels better) Yahooooo! (picks up Thomas in his hands) Now I can go crush a whole bunch more pirates! *Thomas: Cool! But, put me down first, okay? (Henry obeys, but charges at the wall, and breaks it down) *Henry: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! (Thomas gasps and laughs. He follows Henry, who follows him into an area. Thomas jumps on a box, then grabs onto three purple lums, and lands on the top of a platform, but falls through a hall, lands on his feet, and pulls a switch to let Henry through. Henry goes past him and breaks another wall down) *Thomas: I have to go and look for the other masks. And you? *Henry: I'm going home to gather my strength for a while. *Thomas: Okay, I hope you'll come and join me later. *Henry: Oh, no problem. Good luck! *Thomas: Bye! (leaves down the stairs) *Henry: Bye, laddy! (Thomas runs into an unknown area, jumps down from the balcony, then hops onto a log, but grabs onto a purple lum, and frees a cage to free three more yellow lums. He charges at a walking shell, which attempts to bump into him, but stops, and forces Thomas to jump on it, and speed up the mountains, dodging trees collecting some yellow lums, before exploding and splashing into the river, sending Thomas up into the air, and causing to grab onto some vines to collect more yellow lums and more after busting out a cage. Thomas tames the shell once again, and speeds up the speed enbankment, but blows the shell up, and falls once again onto the next walking shell, which chases Thomas, and stops, but carries him up the steep hill, and manages to carry him past all the trees toward the end of the mountain line. The shell stops as Thomas looks down. Thomas kicks the walking shell, which goes faster, and jumps off the cliff, but lands in the spiral door, and easily dissapears. Thomas arrives at a strange canopy where Smudger begins to pursue him while he is collecting lots of yellow lums until he swings onto a purple lum and frees a cage with more yellow lums. As his health increases, Thomas gets whacked by Smudger in the face, and ends up plummeting down into the emptiness below. Thomas runs away from Smudger, who tries to catch him, but fails when Thomas climbs up the spider webs toward the high top to free another cage with more yellow lums, and jumps down a hole) *(Thomas jumps down, hears a strange noise calling for help, then walks the right path, only to come face to face with electric bolts while collecting yellow lums, but goes up the left to helicopter and pick up more yellow lums, and manages to defeat Sidney, who shows up, and tries to capture Thomas, but is knocked out, and falls off the cliff, apparentaly into the sea below. Thomas walks up to a wooden part to collect a yellow lum, sees poor Edward, who is stuck, and shoots the switch to free him) *Edward: Yeah! Thomas is the greatest! (walks along as Thomas runs up to him down to the electric bolts. They both hug each other as Edward rain dances on the lasers, causing them to break down. Thomas and Edward collect a yellow lum, jump down, collect a green lum, more yellow lums, and do a rain dance on a plant to make a flower. Thomas jumps on it, jumps to collect a yellow lum, stays on the flying flower to collect two more yellow lums, jumps off, but grabs another yellow lum, and shoots the log down to make a bridge for Edward so that he can get across safely. Thomas walks up to collect a yellow lum in front of a fire before Edward comes and puts out the fire with his raindance. Thomas collects a green lum, but spots Sidney, who has just been brought by Smudger, and forces Edward to scream and hide in a safe place. He tries to shoot Edward, but is no match for Thomas, who nimbly dispatches him by activating his blue lightsaber, and cutting off Sidney's hands, causing Sidney to fall to his feet, and opening a door up. Edward grabs Sidney, takes out a bag, and puts him in a bag, ties him and his hands up, and throws him away into a dark hole below) *Thomas: What's the matter? Are you scared? *Edward: What?! Uh, no, no! No, I'm not afraid! *Thomas: There's no shame in getting scared, you see? The warship and the pirates are very dangerous! Aw, if I only had more of my powers... *Edward: Powers? I've forgotten about that! (puts his hand in his mouth and takes a silver lum, which builds up in Thomas) *Thomas: A silver lum!!! (jumps around, pleased) Yahoooo! Ha! *Edward: Emily gave me the lums to make your fist stronger. She said: Press the B button longer to make your shot stronger. *Thomas: Keeping the B button pressed down makes my shot stronger?! Okay! Category:UbiSoftFan94